Its In the Grass
by Gigi-Bell
Summary: Magical grass, mermaids, love and a jealous sea witch
1. Default Chapter

Once upon a time there lived a seaman, a fisherman named Gavin, he was a young man only about 25 and was very handsome. He lived by himself in a small shack like home, alone he was but he was happy. He spent many hours in a day fishing and claming off the coat of the Greek island in which he lived on. One day from the a green meadow which sloped down to the sea he decide to spread his catch out on the grass and counting his fish when he saw them, they were spinning and stirring about and then moving towards the water, he watch in amazement.  
"There must be something in the grass." Gavin said aloud. He bent out and grabbed some and placed in his mouth. The very instant the grass touched his tongue, he longing for the sea, it had took possession of him.

There was no denying it. He ran down through the grass and shore and leaped into the waves. "Welcome my mortal son." The sea king greeted. "That of which I had eaten had taken me into a irresistible longing for here, I do wish to stay." Gavin told the sea king. "Ah, you may." The King answered the called for a Tethys and Dione to free him of his mortal nature and make him one of them, a merman. His dashing long black hair was transformed into a sea foam green and his dark eyes into a crystal blue, he now was part of the sea.

"I feel so relaxed, so carefree, this is something have never felt before." Gavin explained joyously. "You worked to much before, you never had time for fun, and you were a silly mortal human, never living life to the fullest." Laughed the old king.  
  
"The water isn't as cold"  
  
"Eh, its your blood no longer heated by the sun."

"I never did my self time, I have been working since I was a boy, since my parents were killed and left to myself and to think..."

"Perhaps I shall interrupt my new son, I must go off but you shall be safe, but remember I shall tell you once and I hope you shall stay away from the sea witch, all promises and spells she makes will end un happily for all." The King went off into another home under the wide and great under the sea, leaving Gavin to himself, and lost.

Yeah 1st chapter, what did ya think of it?? Oh please leave a review good or bad . . . I promise not to bite . . . Hard muahahaha


	2. The Monster That is ME

Chapter 2 the monster that is me.  
  
**Gavin explored the sea world, swimming in caverns, meeting other merfolk and trying to find a place perhaps were he could fit in. "I wonder if I could go up to the surface." He thought aloud. "Well the sea King didn't mention not to, so I'll have a look, I wonder if the world would look different form this point of view?"  
  
So Gavin went explore the surface land, it had been almost a week since he has seen land and was forgetting all about what it looked like, especially the sky, which always looked cloudy and dull from the sea.  
  
AS he swam, up and up everything was becoming clearer. The sky, the land and the . . . The young maiden by the shore.  
  
She was the youngest daughter of his closet neighbor, her name was Scylla, and beautiful was a word too week to describe her, her silky hair of ebony, porcelain skin and a smile that would make a god fall to their knees.  
  
Gavin had always loved her, but the was to week to say a word to her, but now this was his chance; his chance to tell her that he loved her.  
  
"Scylla, Scylla. He called from a distant to the shore. It caught the maiden's attention but she was at a lost of where the voice was coming. 'Hello?" She answered to the call, "Where are you, the one who calls on me."  
  
Gavin pushed himself onto the shore, "I Gavin, the one who has loved you for many years." "You are not him, Gavin, it ... it no monster!" Scylla screamed in horror of this creature in front of her.**


	3. For her Love

Chapter 3 For your love  
  
"Oh papa! It was so creepy, his creature from the sea called on me, he told me that he loved me and, and oh it said he was Gavin, but it could not be he should be in his home." Scylla cried to her father. "If you feel worried than go check on him dear."  
  
Gavin felt so heart broken, she was the only one he truly loved and there was only one place he could go for help, to the sea witch Circe.  
  
He had forgotten or was trying to forget what the Sea king had told him, but she was his only chance of getting what he wanted, Scylla to love him.  
  
"Enchantress Circe, I come to beg for your love-potion to melt the hard and blind heart of Scylla." "My young lover, come here so I may see you." Circe called from in her cave. Gavin came and explained and poured his heart out to Circe and during that Circe was greatly jealous of this Scylla, for she has fallen in love the young Gavin and wanted him is the worst way. But Gavin would have none of her.  
  
"Trees will cover the sea bottom and seaweed the mountains before I cease to love Scylla." "I see your love for her is strong, there for I shall give you this," Circe said while handing Gavin a bottle. "This will get her to love you, all you have to do is get her in the water and she is yours." "Oh thank you Circe, I truly trust in your magic." Gavin thanked her and felt to find his love.  
  
Little did Gavin know what was in that bottle, thought he thought it was a love-potion, how wrong that was, Circe found it that if she could not have him than no woman could, in that bottle was something dangerous. 


	4. A Change for the Worst

Chapter 4 this is the beginning  
  
"Gavin I had warned you about her, that evil monster of the sea!" Roared the Old King, "She is dangerous and who knows what contraption she placed in that bottle."  
  
"I don't care what it does as long as it brings me and Scylla together, that's all I want, and for once in my life I want to be happy." Gavin cried to the king and swam in a hurry.  
  
"My only hope now is to get Scylla to notice that it is me." The brave lover said to himself as he swam closer to the shore.  
  
Meanwhile Scylla was on her way to Gavin's lonely hut in the hilly area when she noticed his net on the grassy slope. "Gavin! Gavin where are you." Scylla called in playful way. "Scylla!" "Gavin?" "Come to beach." "Oh I'm coming."  
  
But when she got close to the water Scylla froze, in fear. "Gavin where are yooo. ." "Look into my eyes Scylla, perhaps there the only way you'll remember me." Gavin came closer to the frighten child. "Look." It too some time before Scylla notice the "real" Gavin but she was still worried. "Here drink this, it will help you." Gavin said extending his hand, which held the poisoned bottle. The liquid smelled so desirable that she could not hold her protest much longer; Scylla snatched the bottle from Gavin's hand and drank it in one swallow. "Do you love me now?" The impatient man asked. "I . . .I feel funny." Scylla said before falling to the ground. "SCYLLA!!!" screamed Gavin as he watch the love of this life, be painfully transformed into a horrible monster of a serpent body and heads of dogs and was grabbed by the rocks and became one with them.  
  
He could not help, no one could, well except for Circe but she was the one who did this, and Gavin needed revenge.  
  
Jumping into the water again Gavin swam so fiercely that he became a blur in the bubbles.  
  
"Circe, I'm calling on you to reverse this spell of dread that you placed on Scylla."  
  
"It's to late young lover, but if I may be of help, I have always loved you and forever will."  
  
"I don't want your love, never will I give into your childish jealously games."  
  
"Fine you win," Circe answered in an untrusting smile.  
  
"To land again you shall go, a beast you shall be in your outer layer and suffer until loves curse, to let no one have that sweet love I shall never have."  
  
Transformed into a lion and thrown on to a far off island where he kept guard in the night and attacked young lover because of his jealously.  
  
You see all fairy tales don't have to have a happy ending . . .

(If you hated it, I can't bend to please everyone.)


End file.
